When My Body's Cold
by Earth to Charlie
Summary: 15 year old Cassadee Jardine lives in District 10 with he father and two brothers Aled who's 17 and Shay who's 19. On the day of the reaping things take a horrific twist.  Previously called For The Win
1. The Streets are Talking

I open my heavy eyelids, and blink in the morning sun that was streaking through the open window, the smell of fresh air and grass flooding my nostrils. My two brothers are sleeping on the mattress next to mine and my fathers is sat smiling at me from the bed next to that. He is optimistic as always despite what today meant. I plaster a fake smile on my face that didn't reach my eyes but I know it will make him feel better. I walk past my sleeping brothers and head to the bathroom to get myself looking smart and pretty. My older brother Aled was 17; he had black hair that falls in short straight sweeps against his face. He has the same piercing green eyes as me but was more than a head taller. My other brother Shay was 19, he had survived every reaping he had to endure, he was the spitting image of our mother my father says, but I can't really remember her, so I'll take his word for it, he has light brown curls and a less intense pair of green eyes. I have the same black hair as my Aled but it falls to my lower back in angel curls.

I quickly bathe and wash my hair before moving onto my clothes. I had gone to the market earlier in the week and purchased a pale purple dress, the thin spaghetti straps crossed at the back and the chiffon material brushes my knees. I leave my hair in its natural curls and just start brushing it when my brothers woke up. Aled spared me a small smile and I knew exactly what he was thinking. He would have to go through the reaping for his 5th time and 19 paper slips held his name, as soon as I was 12 we shared the duty of the tessera and now 9 slips held my name in careful handwriting.

As we walk to the town square Shay and my father were separated from us as their names aren't contained anywhere in the glass bowls and then I give Aled a quick hug and whisper 'May the odds be ever in your favour' into his ear and I receive a smile for my efforts before we go to stand in our dedicated spaces. The District 10 escort, Katerina Dawson, starts the same rehearsed speech as last year and kept a splitting smile on her face despite the blank glares from the people on the floor. She moves over to the two glass bowls and states in her grating annoying voice 'Ladies first' with a grin her moisturised hand dives into the bowl and pulled out a name. She unfolds the paper, studies the name and walks in her clicking heels back to the microphone stand; her eyes roaming the crowded group of girls before calling out 'Cassadee Jardine'.

I look around gauging the reactions of the other girls just hoping that someone here has the same name. They all stare back at me and the girl next to me gives me a nudge. I recover my senses and start walking through the small gap in the two crowds flanked by Capitol guards. As I walk forward I risk a small glance at Aled and I can see anger and pain filling his face, the boy next to him is holding him back. My legs seem to know what to do as they carry me up to the stage, my mind is blank and I couldn't think of a single thing. I turn and stare out into the crowd of people, the rest of the girls stood out there looked relieved that they hadn't been picked and they were safe for another year. Katerina Dawson walks back over to the table of names and wastes no time in pulling the next victim out. She reads the slip of paper and her painted red lips twitch into a sadistic smile and she raises a perfect brow, her eyes flickering to me for a moment as she walks back over. The next two words hit me like a bullet, I'm surprised I managed to stay quiet and not fall off the stage. 'Aled Jardine'

Numb, it's all I can feel, my brain looses all track of words as my brother, the brother I love, the brother 2 years older than me who cares for me and looks after me followed the same path I had up onto the stage and stands the other side of Katerina. She takes a step back and rests a hand on each of our shoulders and calls out 'Ladies and Gentlemen, our tributes, Aled and Cassadee Jardine.'

* * *

><p>This plot has not left me alone since I thought about it. So I thought I'd write it. Sorry about any typos or grammar errors as I wrote this at 1 in the morning and just edited it after school today. One question, how do you know how many people read your story? Well thanks for reading it and please leave me a review if you liked it or leave me one if you didn't like it and say why. I will probably continue this unless no one reads it or the people who do hate it. I will probably start writing the next chapter tomorrow after school but Iam really busy this week as I have coursework due in Friday, a concert Friday and dance rehersals Saturday and Sunday. Many thanks :)<p>

Earth to Charlie xx


	2. Picking Up the Pieces

I wasn't in control anymore, I was led through the double door of the justice building where the tributes every year are brought after the reaping and before they are taken to their deaths. I was sat on a plush burgundy sofa in the empty room so silent I would be able to hear an ant breathe, drowning in my overwhelming pessimistic thoughts when the noise of opening doors dragged me back to reality. Shay walked in, seemingly calm and collected for someone whose siblings would most likely be dead in a month. He sat down next to me with a sigh and used his arm to guide me into his side and held me there as I raked my brain for an appropriate thing to say.

"Dad's with Aled, if you were wondering." Shay announced, neither us attempted to make eye contact, our gazes locked on the trinket filled shelves above the roaring fire. I nodded and sighed trying to keep tears from spilling, this would be the last time I would see him and the pessimistic thoughts running through my mind didn't help.

"You won't forget me will you?" I asked tentatively now shifting my eyes to my protective older brother who would be helpless as I fought, killed and died in front of 12 districts and the capitol.

"Don't you dare think that, ever. You're going to come back to me and Dad." He answered automatically, bordering aggressive with ferocity to his voice and eyes.

"Then Aled dies, look I know you want to but you can' protect us from this, no one can. We're not in control of our lives. There will be people who have trained for this, the Capitol's favourites and I know that I'm not making it out of that arena alive." I ranted, standing up to face him. Before he could process my words and a reply the peacekeepers knocked loudly on the door to let us know our time was up.

"I love you and promise me you won't go down without a fight." Shay whispered into my ear as he bent down to hug me.

I nodded into his shoulder "I love you too." I whispered back.

He walked out not looking back and I collapsed into the couch emotionally drained.

* * *

><p>Yup it's very late I'm sorry :(<p>

I'll update again on Thursday and hopefully it will actually be a decent size but I make no promises.

Earth to Charlie


End file.
